The Crimson Light in my Eyes, Pt1
by Ilmarinen
Summary: Guns still warm from their last hunt, Sam and Dean receive a call from one of Bobby's old contacts. Something big is coming, past apocalyptic and beyond Heaven or Hell.


Providence –Rhode Island

As beams of white light streak across the sky, the earth beneath it shudders, and the people thereon shudder in fear. This was a storm of the ages... or for the ages. A concerned grandmother stares unceasingly into the night through the dark paned window while her pessimistic husband huffs his cod pipe with a stern look on his face.

"Aint seen nothin like it since the 40's...my Pa once told me of a storm like this in his age...That must put it about the late 20's... Tore the roof of his house it did... The neighbours weren't so lucky, their house was torn apart...not a soul left alive in that god forsaken house. I was a little less superstitious than my pa you see. He believed them were the devils children, chantin at all hours of the night... Thought he was gunna bring up the dead, he did."

He paused to revel in his memories and leisurely huffed the pipe.

"He said the devil himself tore that house apart and turned them into dust... I told him he was stark mad, the thunder was bad that night...real bad...mustve struck the house...It had to have been..."

He took the pipe out of his mouth and stared at it with a deeply troubled look on his face.

The grandmother turned and shooed the grandchildren off to bed when the lighting struck and shook the house simultaneously all the lights in the house exploded. The sound of the light bulb's exploding a mere pop compared to the lightning now crashing all around them.

Scar Symmetry – Hybrid Cult

_The silence screaming, as light turns dark_

_Altering whats real_

_Awake they're dreaming_

_The lucid nightmares, opening the gates_

_A light is gleaming, the blackened rain_

_Summoned forth this night_

_By the hybrid cult_

Dean was driving the Impala out of Warwick, Rhode Island shortly after their encounter with the Sorceress that nearly tore them apart. Both Sam and Dean were exhausted from the last hunt just a day prior. Sam lay asleep in the passenger seat; Dean didn't have that luxury. He drove on determined to get as far away from that blasted land. The cell phone rang, startling Sam awake. Sam reached for his blackberry with one hand, wiping his eyes with his other. Dean looked over with a questioning face as it was late...so late it was early.

"Hey Bobby, hows it goin"

Bobby took a swig of his Old Turkey Whiskey before answering.

"Peachy, just baked myself an apple pie and letting it cool. Sorry boys but your gunna have to turn around, works not done."

"What the hell are you talking about, Lucifer iced that-"

"Not that idgit, no this is different...I got a call from one of my old contacts in providence."

"This guy a hunter?"

"No...hes what you would call...a watcher. His family for generations have kept an eye on the town and he just called me."

"Hold on Bobby im gunna throw you on speaker."

The phone beeps.

Dean smiles and yells "Can you hear me?"

Bobby shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Ya I hear ya you moronic jackass, now listen you two!"

Dean's smirk leaves his face as he shrugs and Sam shakes his head at him.

"This is big time crap right here...We're talkin ancient world stuff...like before humans walked the earth ancient stuff. Back in the 20's there was this...disturbance...at this house. The house was shunned from the community for years, kids being dared to throw stones at their windows kinda thing. Anyways by the by the police were called and they stormed the house, shots were fired but the house but the whole thing collapsed before anyone could get out. They searched for days, not a trace of a single body in that house. Word was that it was cultists that stumbled onto something huge...brought the place down around them huge. It happened again in the 40's with the complaint but the people were gone by the time anyone got there. This guys a reliable contact, if he says somethings up with this place, I believe him."

Sam looked pensive and asked "well what makes him think its fishy?"

"He said theyve had severe electric storms...like destroying the land severe. Anyways he thinks whatever has been happening is happening again and they don't want any more people gone missing."

Dean "oh ok cool so we walk into the creepy-ass black hole never to be heard from again is that it?"

Bobby "well don't trip then...you boys take care ya hear."

Sam flicked the phone off and looked at Dean who was smiling subtly.

Sam "what the hell are you so happy about?"

Dean "don't you get it?...Cultists!" he gave a short laugh "I mean how many times do we actually hear about cultists"

"Well if they are legitimate cultists, they're playing with fire that could tear open the sky. Ok ive got some reading ahead of me swe-"

With a gentle gust, Dean felt the weight in the back of the Impala and turned to see Castiel.

Sam finished "-et"

Castiel "Sam did you just call me-"

Dean began laughing.

Sam "Dammit Cas! No! Why do you always sho- wait what are you doing here?"

"The order of space and time is rippling. This only happens in times preceding a great catastrophe."

Dean "You mean like apocalypse"

Castiel "This has nothing to do with heaven or hell...this is...Different. Time exists like a flowing river, and some things very old...older than anything remembered...were able to move through these streams. I believe one of these creatures attempts to rip its way into this plain. The world will fall into darkness."

Dean "...so you mean like the apocalypse?"

"Dean, Lucifer intends to burn the earth and siege heaven. What this creature will do is extinguish life...bring the universe into perpetual darkness. The sun will die, life will blink, heaven and hell destroyed. What threatens us is beyond us and is much older."

Sam and Dean shot each other a look that explained it all. Fear. Dean stomped on the gas pedal.

Dean knocked at the large oak door of the dark house. Shortly after, an elderly man answered the door.

"Howdy, were friends with Bobby Singer, I believe you two know each other?"

"Yes, my names Charles Ward, come on in, please. Can I get you two a beer?"

Sam shrugged, Dean "please...never a bad time for a drink. So what's goin on pops, Bobby told us of some vague stories of disappearances...?

Charles returned to room after a short while with three beers in his hands opening each in succession. He held the look of an average grandparent with one quirk. There were a number of Ancient Greek and Latin books sitting in his shelves with symbols neither Sam nor Dean recognized. Sam puzzled together silently the symbol was circular with a erratic jagged pattern in the middle and the thought crossed his mind of an ancient summoning spell.

"Ya...I hope you boys aint in over your heard...although Bobby says your the best there is. But as he told you, people have been disappearing. What Bobby hasent told you is that it is from a summoning ritual."

Sam shocked looked back from the bookshelf "What kind of a summoning ritual would pull a house down?"

Dean looked over "Heavy stuff whatever it is"

Charles looked up "Do you two believe in God?...I mean truly believe in God?"

Dean sat silent with a bitter look on his face while Sam hesitantly looked down and responded "Yes but what does God have to do with this?"

Charles took a swig of his beer and continued "Let me put it into perspective for you boys, if God created life on earth, What their summoning created time, the stars and the galaxies. You can bet its got the power to take that back and aint anything that can stop it."

Dean "Ok if what your saying is true...what the hell could summon...whatever it is were talking about...what are we talking about anyways?"

Charles took a deep breath "Only name ive ever heard em called by is 'The Old One' but no one knows for sure. Years ago there stood a house up over there on a hill. The cultists were held up there until one day the blasted thing collapsed. Somethings still happening there though...dont know what."

Sam "Well I guess we know where our next trip is."

Dean stepped into the Impala with Sam and glanced into the back "Heard that huh?"

Castiel "Something like this cannot be allowed into this plain. I can feel it pushing through the wake of time, Heaven and Hell alike stir with unrest, no one knows what is coming. We must stop them."

Dean with distress hit the gas pedal driving full speed to the hill. After a short time Castiel pointed out the spot in which the house currently lay. All that remained was pile of rotted and grown over rubble. Dean pulled the impala on a grown over gravel area that once was a driveway. All three cautiously stepped out of the car staring at the pile of rubble before them.

Dean "Well what the hell, I mean the place is destroyed, how are people supposed to summon anything here?"

Castiel "There is a standing structure under this"

Sam looked around nervously "Well whatever it is we should move quick"

Dean and Castiel turned to see multipule neighbours looking suspiciously, and almost fearful, in their direction. Suddenly, shouts came from down the street as four man ran their way.

Sam added "Very quick...theyre carrying guns...now Cas do something!"

With a gust of wind Sam turned and hit his head on a crossbeam sending dust flying everywhere in the dark room they were in.

Dean laughing turned to Castiel "Where did you beam us now?" he looked around scanning the room.

Castiel "Were in the basement floor of the house" as he looked up at the moonlight gleaming through the cracks of the floorboards. "We must go fourth" and motioned towards a tattered bookshelf lining the stone patchwork wall. The room was entirely bare save a broken chair by a ragged table in the corner and the bookshelf they now faced.

Sam looked over "Uh fourth onto?"

Castiel moved forward and with a flick of his hand, the bookshelf slid across the floor leaving a tunnel dug into the earth below. Dean grunted and rolled his eyes as he took the lead pulling out his gun. They came through the tunnel into a larger structured room dimly lit by various torches. He pulled out a flashlight holding it next to his gun while being flanked by Sam and Castiel. Dean rounded a corner and took a punch to the face by a figure in the dark. As he fell, Sam fired multiple rounds and heard it pierce something of flesh. Silently, Sam walked over to help Dean off the floor meanwhile shining his light at what now lay dead on the ground before them.

Dean "What in the unholy hell?"

The figure was a man. His eyes completely red and his entire body covered in symbols carved into his flesh. He took a bullet to the forehead and three to the chest before laying to rest.

Sam "look at his eyes...theyre red! What can turn eyes red like that? I thought when we killed a demon they smoked out of the body".

Castiel "That was not a demon, that was...once...human. This body is over a century old yet retains youth. What they are dealing with is powerful."

Castiel adjusted his jacket slightly and sent a bright white light through the room to illuminate the corners. Better it stayed dark. Sam turned to throw up and Dean covered his nose and took a step back. In the room lay several...very dead bodies on various tables resembling a morgue. They looked to the far side of the room where a corpse hung from a table with nothing in its chest save the remnant of ribs and a spine. Beside this, various organs filled multiple tanks floating. Dean walked closer.

Dean "Holy crap...this heart is still pumping"

Just as he said that a gun clicked against Deans head.

"Move and your heart will cease"

With Sam and Dean tied up and at gunpoint, Castiel dared not approach.

Castiel "What do you believe you are doing?"

The cultist looked up and his shone pure ice blue "we unleash our master upon humanity. This world is corrupted...withered...alone. It must be burned to save the world. The world created its wonders over millions of years and mankind ruined it all in a matter of seconds. You are not worthy to exist as a species. Your blood will boil as your skin incinerates and naught will be left but dust."

Dean "Your insane, what do you think when you pull this dude over here hes not gunna tear you a new one and gank you?"

"Me and my brethren..." he motioned to the three others in the room, each with different color eyes, the most disturbing of those was a tall thin male with purple eyes, the others were white and deep blue "...are immortal, we are the catalysts of a new era...a non-human era where peace will reign eternal."

Sam "Your friend wasn't so immortal when he took a bullet to the head, and you have to know The Old One will not bring peace, he brings darkness! Your condemning mankind for its flaws but what about the positive aspects of life? What about love? Family?"

Cultist "Your arguments are but semantics, families exist for a biological necessity, love is a by-product of survival. Your arguments are invalid and misguided. And the one you shot has ascended, he exists in a higher plane free of physical restraints as we will when The Old One returns. We shall join him soon."

And with that he turned to a black altar with dark objects scattered. Castiels attention was brought towards a small green stone which now eerily glowed upon the altar.

"That stone is not of earth...or anything I have ever seen."

The cultist smiled as his eyes and all the others synchronized into a bright glowing blue, the color of lightning. He lifted his hands as bolts shot from his hands to the crystal now raised before him. Castiel stepped forward with outstretched hand, but it was too late, his power was dimmed and deflected as the Cultist looked over his shoulder with a sinister grin. He leaned forward and the room shook as the gem shot a beam of light into the corner of the room and a portal opened. Sam, Dean and Castiel all stared helplessly as the figure stepped through.

_...To Be Continued_


End file.
